This invention discloses a conveyor roller assemblY with overloaded release means which transPorts products quickly and accurately and reduces noise and vibration of the conveyor. In a conventional conveyor, a plurality of spaced rollers are rotably mounted to a frame and driven by a chain which moves forward on the endless track. Accordingly, the rollers move forward together with the chain to transport each pallet on which a product is loaded. Such transport mechanism makes a lot of noise due to friction among drive members and vibration between the pallet and the roller. The vibration between the drive members raises many problems in an un-manned robot environment. Moreover, the noise annoys workers and deteriorates work atmosphere.
Another prior art discloses a conveyor in which the roller does not move forward with the chain. The roller just revolves at a stationary position to reduce noise and vibration. However, since the roller is formed integrally with the sprocket, revolusion speed of the roller is constant. Therefore, when the conveyor is overloaded, such roller cannot be adjusted to the proper transport condition, thus resulting in improper transport of the products and lower production efficiency.